All Out War Against Heartless
by lumberman619
Summary: Who made the heartless? Well not one really knows, but in this story, the gateway to their worlds have been opened, and now they are running amuck, but who will stop them? Read It.
1. Prolog

Prolog:

The year, 2089, mankind has reached the stars, but there is trouble on the horizon. Their solar system was beginning to over populate, so half of its population had launched themselves on colony ships. Into space they went and were never heard from again, till now. In the year 2099 about 10 years later after the loss of half of the Earth's population the "Earth Federation" government was created. Soon the earth federation had started construction of shipyards and colonies in space, orbiting the solar system's planets, and some on the inhabitable planets in the sol system. The shipyards started constructing trade ships, colony ships, science ships, convoy ships, and war ships for the earth federation's trade, defense, and patrol forces.

Soon though space in the solar system was growing smaller, so the earth federation launched a science ship escorted by a small patrol force out of the sol system to find new planets to maybe inhabit or more free areas of space to build space colonies. The ships did not return for two months, which was already 6 weeks past their due date to return with a report on what was out there. Soon though a badly bruised and damaged patrol ship, return to the sol system. Only half of the crew was alive on the ship, and the ship's captain was dead. The crew kept telling Earth's president that unknown ships attacked them.

They said that after being 8 weeks out of the sol system they came by a planet, but the planet was inhabited by humans, the same people who had left earth 10 years ago when the planet was over crowded (of course they didn't know it was their own people yet) They said that there were 8 ships orbiting the planet that fired upon them, when they came into sensor range to confirm their hypothesis. All of the patrol ships were destroyed except for theirs and the science ship, because they were able to escape the attacking vessels, but unfortunately the science ship was to badly damage and its hyper engine was already destroyed. So it was running on full thruster instead and soon enough the engine was starting to over load. The patrol ship had to dock with the science vessel in order to get the scientists off safely, but it took to long to get all the scientists off. By the time the ship was about to hyper jump the 8 enemy ships had caught up with them and attacked them.

They were barely able to get back alive and the cost was half of their crew 6 scientists and their captain; but before the captain died he told his commander, "get our people home, get them home", and then he died on the sickbay bed. After they told earth's president the president made an announcement to all the sol system's ships and colonies. He said to be careful and to not leave the sol system until they can learn more about the ships that attacked the patrol and its science ship. Mostly though, they wanted to know, if the ships and that planet were actually inhabited by the people of Earth. This announcement had crushed a lot of the members of the Earth Federation spirits about exploring the outer area of the sol system. Especially one ensign by the name of Sora who was being assigned to a patrol ship. He did not know that this event would grow into a war with "The Earth Federation" and the soon to be discovered later on as "The Rebel Confederation". But later on, their will be a new enemy, one that will bring humanity to the brink of extinction, on both sides. And no it's not the Covenant.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Beginning:

Mean while back on earth in Sacramento ensign Sora was walking toward the launch pad. On the launch pad was a transport which was going to take him to the shipyard. The shipyard was holding his new ship that he was assigned to, which was the starship "Shooting Star", destroyer class. Sora was mostly a boy who was kind, caring, a hard worker, and was a peaceful guy, but when he was under pressure he never kept his cool. He was boarding the launch ship and had sat down on a seat near the window when he heard 3 crewmen talking behind him. One of them was a lieutenant wearing a black uniform like him except the lieutenant had a yellow collar and that meant he was part of the of the engineer team (Sora's collar was red for meaning command crew).

The other 2 on the other hand were ensigns which were wearing the same thing as the lieutenant and except theirs had a blue-collar meaning they were for the medical team. They were talking about what president "Aaron Flores" had announced.

"I say screw them mysterious ships", says one of the medical personnel, "they fired upon one of are ships first and that pretty much crowns them the enemy to the earth federation."

"I don't know they might have just thought we were intruders in their space without permission", say the other medical personnel.

"Still that doesn't give them the right to attack without talking to us or giving us a warning shot", say's the other medical personnel again.

"Do you think they will attack us again?" ask the lieutenant.

"Maybe they will or maybe they won't, we will never know will we?" answered one of the medical personnel.

Soon though their conversation was interrupted by the pilot of the transport, "Closing air lock door, prepare for launch to shipyard Alpha". The young ensign looked out the window and stared at the slowly shrinking background as the transport slowly launched into space; and onboard he thought of the new adventures he was going to have and the new people he would meet.

Mean while back on earth in Washington D.C. the heart and headquarters of the earth federation, the president and his advisers were having a dispute over the attack on the science and patrol ships.

"Sir I say we should attack them back since they attacked us!" say's the military advisor.

"I say we should try to communicate with them and try to make peace," say's his foreign advisor.

"I agree, sir I say we should try to make peace with them and maybe do trade to get new materials," say's his trade advisor.

"I agree sir because with the trade we could get new technology for our ships," say's his science advisor.

"I'm not sure sir, this might affect our people's and the military moral to cooperate, with the same people who attacked us and our ships for no reason," say's his moral advisor. The advisors started to argue until President Aaron's intelligence advisor ran into the room and interrupted them. The intelligence advisor seemed disturbed and scared for some reason as he talked and soon all of the advisors and the president knew why.

As he panted he said, "sir we have just learned from one of our outer listening post's that an unknown small task force is heading are way, so we launched a probe from one of our carriers nearby, and well there are about 30 ships heading are way and they don't seem to be here to make friends."

"What should we do sir?" ask the advisors.

"We have no choice, military adviser assemble a small task force of all of are heavy, light, dreadnought, and destroyer class's under your command to attack the enemy task force; then also order all of the remaining patrol, and frigate class ships to head to earth, and mars to defend the colonies there, also to patrol all space colonies as well", order Aaron

"Yes sir, I will do it know!" answered the military advisor and then he rushed off.

"Intelligence advisor order the listening post to try to get enough information on the task force as they can and do it quickly!" ordered Aaron.

"Right away sir!" and the intelligence advisor hurried off too.

"While the rest of you do what ever you can!" says Aaron.

"Yes sir! And the advisors hurried off.

Then when the advisors left Aaron thought in his head, "We have to do something before this task force destroys earth and the human race forever." Aaron was a man who was always serous when it came to things important, but other times he was a laughable guy.

Mean while back on board the transport ensign Sora was looking out the window at the growing shipyard, as the transport got closer to it. He thought to himself that he would make new friends and have fun with them.

Soon the pilot said through the intercom, "We are now approaching the shipyard Alpha, would all passengers please prepare to go on board the shipyard, please."

As soon the pilot finished, everyone on board got his or her bags and things ready to go. Then a loud CLUNK! Then a CLICK! And soon the airlock opened and the ensign stood up with his things and followed the passengers off the transport and onto the shipyard hallway. In the hallway he explored the entire shipyard and saw a lot of the crewmembers the same age as him. Soon he walked right into the large mess hall in shipyard where a fare well party was being held for all of the new crewmembers of the U.S.S Shooting Star.

Soon the ensign joined in with the party and made some new friends at the party. At first all he did was stand at the entrance, but soon a lieutenant who was the same size as him with orange blackish hair asked him to join in. Soon the ensign made friends with the lieutenant who was named Riku, so Sora did. Riku seemed like a nice person who you would not like to tick off, or mess with, but Sora later found out that Riku was a pretty fun guy to hang around with. Later on at the party he got some food and soon after made more friends. Sora grabbed a plat, a fork and decided to get a little bit of mashed potatoes with gravy, BQQ chicken, French fries, a salad, and some fried rice, then when he is finished he would get some more or maybe not. After getting the food he sat down next to a large group of ensign's and lieutenants who were eating and having conversations, while a couple of others were playing instruments. With these conversations he made new friends like: Carlos who was a guy who was short, but overcomes his shortness with his great ways of making people laugh. Joseph was a guy who liked to hang with his friends and talk to fine girls when he got the chance; he was also a guy who would stand up for his buddies through thick and thin.

Sora also made friends with a short guy by the name of Tidus. Tidus seemed like a guy who you could always mess around with, and a guy who you would always have fun with even in hard times. Sora made a lot more friends at the party but he only actually talked to those 4 people. When it was 9:00pm he took his stuff, boarded the U.S.S Shooting Star, headed straight for his quarters, and fell asleep on his bed. Sora and the crew of the Shooting Star had no idea that this party would be one of the last peaceful and cheerful things to happen to them for a while after the war started.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Engagement:

Later at 12:00am he woke up to an alarm that sounded like an alarm clock except when he woke up it wasn't the alarm clock. When he got up, got dressed, and walked out his quarter's doors he found out what the alarm meant.

In the hallway he saw crewmembers running left and right and he asked one of them "what's going on?"

The crewmember said, "You see we launched when we the order from an Admiral Louis, and now we are joining up with a task force heading for an enemy fleet right now," answered the ensign.

"So what alert are we at right now" Sora asked, but before the crewman could answer the intercom yelled, "RED ALERT! BATTLESTATIONS! BATTLESTATIONS!" and Sora found out why. With that Sora ran down the hallway and into the nearest turbo lift and ordered it, "DECK 1, BRIDGE!" and the turbo lift responded. Then 2 minutes later Sora was on the bridge and he headed straight for his post. The bridge was big and there were a lot of people walking around from station to station there were 4 support beams on the bridge surrounding the middle like a circle.

"We are at the rendezvous point sir", yelled the helm officer.

"Then lets see what they got for us", says captain Mark Makezz a tall guy with brownish white hair and is in his 50's. He was also a man who would sometimes take to long a time to think, but he was a caring man to all his crewmen.

"Yes, sir!" says the tactical officer. The big flat screen then went "BEEP!" and then all of us saw the enemy fleet it was comprised of 4 heavy cruisers, 10 light cruisers, 5 dreadnoughts, and 10 frigates, and 1 carrier.

"So, now we know." The commander mentioned.

"All right, Ensign Vivian hails our fleet!" ordered the captain.

"Yes sir, hailing the fleet", answered Vivian in a soft voice, "com channel open". Vivian was a very cheerful person who would always love a chat, but if you ever messed with her she could smack you into a coma in less then a second.

"This is Captain Mark Makezz; I have arrived and ready to be of service, said the captain.

"Our fleets responding sir, they're waiting for the general's order", says Ensign Vivian.

"Then we wait," The captain says.

Then finally the signal was given to attack.

"Our fleets attacking sir!" yelled the tactical officer.

"Good, then lets join in and fight the good fight!" ordered the captain. "Yes sir, maneuvering or ship into weapons range of the enemy fleet", Answered the helm officer.

"Sir!" called the weapons officer "we have a problem!"

"What is it?" asked the commander.

"Some of are ships are already taking heavy fire and are requesting assistance sir!" answered the weapons officer.

"Very well, change course and", but before the captain could finish there was a massive explosion at the side of the ship and the ship was knock to its right side, then there was another explosion on its left side.

"What in the world was that?" asked the captain.

"Sir, we have a hull breach on deck 5 and deck 20!" yelled the helm officer. "Sir, there are also 2 frigates that have attached to our ship's sides" the helm officer yelled again.

"Captain I am also detecting multiple intruders aboard our ship!" yelled the weapons officer.

"How many?" asked the captain?

"About 80 or more intruders in counted for", Answered the weapons officer.

"It would seem that we are being boarded," said the commander to the captain.

"Very well if they want a fight we'll give them one, Lt. Commander Riku orders every security member on board to defend our ship!" ordered the captain.

"Yes sir! Answered Riku, then he pointed to ensign Tidus, ensign Whitney, lieutenant Joseph, lieutenant Helen and said, " Now you 4 follow me to the armory!" ordered Riku.

Whitney was a girl who would love receiving gifts and she could become a very nasty person if she had to and she could get as nasty as anyone could get.

While Helen was a kind girl who loved to read, play musical instruments, and she was a gentle person except when in combat there she was one lean mean fighting machine.

"Yes sir!" Answered the 4 of them and they followed him into the turbo lift.

"DECK 4, ARMORY!" yelled Riku, and the turbo lift responded.

"Do you think we will make it out of the fight alive? Whitney asked.

"I don't know, but I plan to get every man and women back alive," answered Riku. "I hope." Riku thought. Soon the turbo lift doors opened and the 5 security members walked into the armory, which was filled with every weapon available to the crewmen.

Riku had gotten one pistol with 4 clips, and one assault rifle with 2 clips. Whitney had gotten a sniper rifle with 3 clips and a pistol with 1 clip. Helen had also gotten a sniper rifle with 5 clips and a pistol with 1 clip. Tidus on the hand got a M1 rifle with 4 clips and one of the prototype laser pistols, which was the blaster pistol with 2 energy cartages. Joseph picked up a Galen gun and the prototype laser stream pistol with 4 energy cartages. None of them got any grenades because they new that one grenade could breach the hull, or make a hole to the lower decks.

They walked out of the armory door continued down the hallway until they got to a section on the deck and Riku opened the junction tube door there and told his security personnel "We can't use the turbo lifts to get down to deck 5, since they have been sealed off, so we will have to use the junction tubes instead; so MOVE OUT!" Riku yelled and his security group entered the junction tube door. Then when everyone entered them, Riku thought to himself, "I will get everyone back alive, and I will not lose one person during ship defense" and then Riku crawled into the tube with his assault rifle and closed the door.

Meanwhile back on the bridge.

"Sir we have incoming fire!" yelled the weapons officer. Then the next thing they knew the ship was hit backwards and to its left.

"Report!" yelled the captain.

"Direct hit to the weapons, engines, deflectors, and hull integrity is down 40!" answered the weapons officer.

"What should we do sir?" asked the helm officer.

"Go to evasive maneuvers and fire at every enemy ship you see!" answered the captain.

"Aye sir!" said the helm and weapons officer to the captain.

"Sir we have a problem" said the Communications officer.

"What is it this time?" asked the captain.

"The problem is that we have lost contact with the security team in cargo bay 2; deck 5" answered the communications officer.

"Very well, we will have to send in another security team," said the captain. "Which security teams are available and are close by at the moment?" asked the commander.

"We have 5 security teams on that deck right now, but they can't seem to be able to help at the moment sir" answered the Communications officer.

"Why can't they help?" The commander asked.

"Well it would seem that 4 of the security teams are either in a skirmish themselves or pinned down, and the 5th team is Lt. Commander Riku's team and they are still in the junction tubes at the moment" answered the Communications officer.

"Very well, contact Lt. Commander Riku's team and tell him and his team to get to deck 5, then to cargo bay 2 as fast as they can" ordered the captain.

"Also tell them to assist any security teams in need of assistance along the way!" included the commander.

"Aye sir!" responded the communications officer.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cargo Bay Skirmish:

Meanwhile back in the junction tubes. "Affirmative we will try to get to the junction tubes as fast as we can," answered Riku when he got the orders from the captain on the bridge through his communicator. "Alright team we've got to get to deck 5 as fast as we can, got it?" Riku told this security team. "We should be on deck 5 right now and I bet that this door here when we open it we will be stepping into deck 5" Helen told Riku. "Alright then, open the door and let's MOVE OUT!" ordered Riku. Then when Riku finished saying this Helen opened the door and slowly the grouped crawled out right into a small, cornered both sides, section on deck 5, in a cross fire with the unknown intruders and the of the ships security team. All they could hear were yells of the people on both sides getting shot and hit on impact from the weapons fire.

"Alright team we got a situation here so let's get into action team", ordered Riku.

"Yes, sir!" answered the others.

"So first Lt. Helen you and ensign Tidus go and try to sneak up behind them for a sneak attack while the rest of us give you some covering fire, okay?" ordered Riku.

"Got it!" answered Helen and Tidus.

"On my mark, ready?" asked Riku. His team nodded. "COMMENCE COVERING FIRE!" yelled Riku, and then Whitney and Joe started to fire at the enemy group, while Tidus and Helen slipped by the crossfire.

Meanwhile back on the bridge the fight between the Earth Federation ships and Rebel Confederation ships was intensifying.

"Sir, we have just lost another 3 ships, but only half crew was able to escape", reported Vivian.

"Those Bloody Bastards", remarked the commander.

"Have a salvage team get prepped to bring in those escape pods and send a medical team to meet them in hanger bay one", ordered the captain.

"Yes sir, the teams are on there way, answering Vivian.

"Captain we have incoming weapons fire!" yelled the tactical officer. There was a big explosion and then the ship began to rock back and forth hard.

"REPORT!" yelled the captain.

"That last hit has ruptured two of our engine coils and we have hull breaches from decks 6 through 13, repair crews are on their way!" answered the Tactical officer.

"Where did that fire come from?" asked the commander.

"Tracking, it seems to have come from the enemy carrier sir!" said the tactical officer.

"Show me that ship on the main screen", the captain orders. Then the main screen turned on to show a massive ship twice the size of one of their heavy cruisers, with what seemed 4 hangers, 2 plasma cannons, and several defense turrets. The whole crew watched as in horror as it launched several of its drop ships, and fighters on the helpless and defenseless, Earth Federation starships that were disabled or in repair at the moment.

"Orders captain?" the helm officer asked.

The captain was stun for a moment at the size of the ship before he told the officer, "set a course for that carrier, and launch all of our Hawk Fighters to take out the enemy fighters and drop ships heading toward our cruisers!"

"Aye sir!" answered both the helm officer and tactical officer.

Mean while back on deck 5, the skirmish between the security officers and intruders continued.

Helen and Tidus had just gotten passed between the crossfire and were now on their way around the corridor and behind the enemy. The two of them turned the last corner just in time to see 10 of the enemy troops shoot a security officer in the head. Both Helen and Tidus both jumped out at the same time and fired their M1 and sniper rifles at the enemy. All 10 of the enemy troops fell and lay motionless in their own blood.

The remain security officers approached Helen and Tidus to thank them.

"Thank you, I am Lt. Commander Relina, I am in command of this security team here," Relina told Riku and his security team. Relina was the type of girl who loved to mess around with people like her friends, but she is always there for her friends as well.

"If it had not been for you guys we might have been dead," Relina said.

"Yeah no problem, just helping a pal out that's all!" Riku had said back to her.

The two security teams were about to walk there separate ways when the intercom turned on and the commander yelled, "all available security members head to cargo bay two and assist are security member who is pinned down there."

All right then you heard the commander lets go!" order Riku.

"Yes, sir!" answered his team, and they headed toward the cargo bay 2 along with the other security team. Both security teams began to walk down the corridor until they reached cargo bay two's door.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Riku asked everyone.

"Yes!" everyone answered.

"Then let's go, go, go!" and Riku presses a button next to the front cargo bay doors, and they slowly slid open to hell. As the security teams ran in they could hear screams of either theirs or the enemies people as lasers and bullets flew everywhere. 2 of the security members had been hit on their way in as well.

Riku and Tidus ran toward a large cargo container for cover while two other enemy soldiers got shot and fell off the balconies by a hot shot security officer of the team they tried to save. As Riku was trying to shoot for cover fire as the rest of his team ran in, Tidus was busy looking at the Young teen sitting on her knees shooting every soldier on the balcony with complete accuracy and procession and not missing once. Her name was Houng and she was very shy girl, but when it came to combat she could use a sniper rifle better then anyone else. Then he got back to his senses when a laser flew by his right ear stinging it, and he helped Riku give cover fire. then soon after everyone got in the cargo bay Tidus went back to looking at the girl who had shot a bullet which ricocheted off some of the cargo bay walls and through 8 enemy soldiers before it stopped midway between 2 other enemy snipers.

Mean while on the bridge.

"Captain, we are getting heavy fire on all ships, but it would seem that are fleet is crushing the enemies", reported the tactical officer.

"Well that's good to know, but what is the status of the enemy carrier?" asked the commander.

"Its shields are failing and all of their fighters are being destroyed", reported the tactical officer.

"Good, then hail the leading hawk fighter and tell him to go on one last attack run and then head back to the ship", ordered the captain.

"Aye, sir!" answered the communications officer, but before he could do what he was ordered an explosion was view on the front screen as the enemy carrier blew up. Then everyone cheered since now the Earth Federation ships had the upper advantage with Hawk fighters since the enemies only carrier was destroy and their victory was certain now. Then all of a sudden was a second explosion on the side of the ship and the ship tipped to the side.

"Where is that fire coming from?" asked the captain.

"It would seem, sir that all the enemy ships had changed course and are now directing their fire on", but before the tactical officer could finish the ship tipped to its side again. This time a fire started and one of the support beams fell on the weapons officer's station, crushing him and killing the poor ensign instantly.

"Gets this ship moving!" the captain ordered the helm officer.

"Aye, sir, but I will need more engine power", she answered.

"Then get engineering on the line now", he yelled at the communications officer.

"I got them on the line now, sir!" answered the Communications officer.

"Engineering transfer more power to the engines now!" ordered the captain.

"We can't", said a voice through static, "the enemy has broken through defenses and my engineering team and I are pinned down at the moment", the chief engineer answered before several laser fires could be heard and the line went dead.

"What are our orders?" asked all the officers.

The captain looked stun at the moment again before he yelled out, "get this ship moving with what ever engine power we got, and load all of the ships weapons to overload", the captain ordered, "were going take out as many ships as we can by any means necessary, order the Hawk fighters to start bombarding all the other enemy ships, and Lieutenant Andrew take 3 of the crew to engineering and see if you can help out" the captain finally finished ordering, and as he did everyone got to work.

Lieutenant Andrew got up and said, "You three follow me", as he pointed to Ensign Sora, Ensign Tony, and Lieutenant Thai. The 3 followed him into the turbo lift and Andrew said, "DECK 4, ARMORY!"

Lieutenant Andrew was a man with great pride in his men, and through thr roughest times he would always keep them moving on no matter what.

While for ensign Tony was a guy who like to fool around and make jokes off anything he could, but once you got to know him he was a pretty cool guy.

Finally Lieutenant Thai was a man that was often silent and was considered a pro sniper, he had also taught at the earth federation academy as a weapons teacher (He was the one who taught Houng her shooting skills).

While back in the cargo bay 2, the security teams were still pinned down, but they were not going to surrender by any means.

"All SECURITY MEMBERS, WHEN COMMENCING FIRE ON THE ENEMY, DOES NOT STOP TILL YOU RUN OUT OF ROUNDS!" Riku yelled over the incoming lasers. He did not receive an answer, but everyone did as told.

Then all of a sudden the enemy started to pour in from down stairs. Everyone was to busy to notice them, but Riku saw them and so did Relina. The two of them ran out at the soldiers and began to melee, punch, kick, and head butted all of them. First Riku took out three of them by round house kick and then took out 6 of them by getting down on the ground and do like a break dance which tripped all of the soldiers, and then when he got back to his feet he shot all of them with his assault rifle when they were down. While Relina used all of her rounds and clips at all of the Soldiers and then picked up two pistols with her feet quickly and shot the rest of the soldiers till all of them were on the ground. After Riku and Relina finished the surprise ground attack the other security officers finished off the enemy on the balcony.

Everyone then began to cheer and dance with joy. All Riku said was, "the job is done".

Then Relina just said, "at least its over with".

While Tidus and Houng were jumping with joy and holding each other. The two looked into each others eyes as they jumped happily, and it was like a romantic setting. They were so happy that they did not notice an, enemy officer getting up off the balcony, and pulling out his laser pistol and saying, "DIE, YOU BITCH!", pull the trigger and shot Houng right in the thigh, injuring her, and angering Tidus. Houng slowly fell into Tidus's arms.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Brilliant Maneuver:

Tidus then held Houng in his arms before putting her on the ground, picked up 2 assault rifles, shoot the last few rounds at the enemy officer filling him to the top with bullets; and saying "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" and he did not stop till he was out of bullets. The bullets went through the soldier like tissue paper; in fact Riku had to remind Tidus that he was already out of bullets to shoot. Then Tidus picked up Houng gently and headed toward the door of the cargo bay. They were just walking out of the cargo bay doors when all of a sudden a large battalion of enemy soldiers came running at them. Tidus tried to pull out his gun, but he couldn't. He thought that he would die right then and there, but his view of that changed when Lieutenant Andrew, came with his team of officers around the corner with guns blazing.

"Go on ahead with your wounded, we'll cover you!" ordered Lt. Andrew Tidus and the other soldiers.

"Got it," Tidus answered, but then he handed Houng to a security team member who was helping Lt. Relina evacuate the wounded security members. He then picked up an assault rifle and said to Andrew, "You're going to still need all the help you can get," and he began to fire the rifle.

"That's good to know!" yelled Andrew and then all the well able officers came and assisted Andrew and his team.

Mean while back on the bridge. The whole bridge was damaged and everyone could see fallen support beams, fires started around some sections and the crew there had been reduced from 10 to 5.

"How many enemy ships are gone now?" asked the captain with great distress.

"5, but we still have 10 ships on our tail and they are starting to catch up!" answered the tactical officer.

"Transfer more power from what ever you can to the engines Helm, we need to keep those ships behind us!" ordered the commander.

"Aye sir," answered the helm officer.

Then all of a sudden there was another explosion and this time the ship rocked forward so fast that the captain fell out of his seat fast and on to the floor.

"We just lost engines!" yelled the helm officer.

"Weapons, shields, what are there statuses?" asked the captain as he got up.

"Shields are gone, and are torpedo bays were just destroyed a while ago, also almost all of are laser cannons, plasma cannons have been destroyed; we still got one or two particle cannons but they won't help us much!" answered the tactical officer.

"MY, GOD!" remarked the captain.

"Wait do we still have the torpedoes?" asked the commander.

"Yes, we do," answered the tactical officer.

"Then load them into the rear torpedo bays and prepare to release them out" ordered the commander.

"But, commander the rear torpedo bays are still under repair, they can't fire a shot," informed the tactical officer.

"I know but we aren't going to shot them, were going to release them at the enemy ships behind us as they fly over us," the commander told the tactical officer.

"I get it, so when you release the torpedoes, the enemy ships passing over would touch them, and since they are at overload," the communications officer remarked.

"When the ships touch them, the torpedoes will explode right on them and disable them permanently, brilliant!" remarked the captain.

"Are they ready?" asked the commander.

"They are," answered the tactical officer.

"Then release now, sit back, relax, and watch the fire works," ordered the commander. Then as the commander finished his orders the torpedoes were released. They soon touched the hull of the enemy ships and exploded destroying all of them.

"YEAH!" yelled the helm officer.

"WE WON!" yelled the communications officer.

"What is the status of the escape pods?" the commander asked Vivian.

"The salvage team had retrieved them and are now bringing them in," answered Vivian, then she went back to cheering.

"Now we got to deal with are unwanted guesses on board," remarked the captain.

"Got it!" everyone said as they got to work, and the captain sat back down on his trashed chair.

Meanwhile back outside cargo bay 2 the security teams were finishing there skirmish with the enemy troops.

"You two go behind the enemy soldiers and snipe the last 4 soldiers out while we cover you!" Andrew said to Tony and Sora.

"Got it, we are going now!" Tony and Sora answer.

"Alright then commence covering fire!" Andrew yells and everyone shoots so many bullets, that if you put a finger in the air, it and your hand would be gone in less then a second.

As the cover fire started the 2 security team members ran down a corridor and turn a corner right behind the enemy soldiers. Then Sora and Tony take their first shots and they took out 3 of the soldiers. When they did the remaining 2 turned to confront there rear attackers, and were shot from behind by the other security members. When the last two soldiers landed on the ground soaked in their own blood the security teams there got up. They began to check their surroundings and hail the bridge to confirm the elimination of enemies on that deck.

"That is confirm the enemy has been eliminated from the whole deck", confirmed Lt. Andrew to the captain on the bridge.

"That's good to hear, but we got another job for the remainder of the security teams", the commander said over the intercom.

"What is it?" asked Lt. Commander Riku.

"The problem is well", the commander ended in mid sentence since the captain ended it.

"The problem is that we lost contact with engineering and without engines this ship isn't going anywhere", the captain finished.

"You up to the job?" asked the commander.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle For Engineering:

"Were on are way now!" answered Riku and as soon as he did Lt. Andrew, Lt. Joseph, and Lt. Helen started reorganizing the security teams back together and then they cut the intercom and started their way down to engineering which was on deck 18.

It took 2 hours as they had to walk and crawl through corridors and junction tubes as they headed toward deck 18 talking and having little chats with each other along the way; about things like if they would live to see tomorrow, or what the hell they got themselves into, joining the earth federation. When they reached outside the doors of the engineering room the teams, began to reload their ammunition, and get ready for a heavy skirmish with the last of the enemy. They did this for they knew that the enemy was going to make their last stand here.

"Ready to go into hell again?" asked Lt. Commander Riku.

"Ready as we'll ever be", some of the security members answered, while others said, "Why not, we have been through this far".

Then Riku pressed the button to the doors and as they began to open the security teams ran into the intense fire and began to give cover fire for the others, as they got in they saw the few engineering members that were not wounded hiding behind consoles and support beams near the consoles.

"Where is the chief engineer?" Andrew said toward one of the near ensigns.

"He's dead, tried to get the com signal back on-line and was shot behind the head", answered the ensign and Andrew saw that the young ensign was sitting right next to 3 dead engineers and the chief himself.

"The chief is dead and we got a lot of wounded here!" Andrew yelled to Riku.

"Very well, you order two members of your team and begin to evacuate the personnel here out and to safety", Riku ordered Andrew.

"You got it", Andrew answered, and began giving hand signals to Lt. Thai and ensign Tony and the two of them began to start rounding up the personnel and getting them out of there as the rest of the security teams continue giving covering fire toward the enemy on the balcony.

Then as the last of the personnel left the room, both Thai and Tony came back and assisted the security teams to take out the remaining enemy soldiers. The two of them had to rush back in, since the doors were closing again after the door console was shot by an enemy soldier off the balcony.

"I need ammo, I'm out of ammo!" Sora yelled toward all the security members, and then one of them threw him a clip for his assault rifle. The nervous ensign loaded up his rifle and began to continue firing his weapon away, but then he was shot in the left shoulder by an enemy sniper.

"How many are still shooting at us?" Tidus asked Riku.

"20 to 40 are still up on that balcony, and that is it I think", Riku answered.

"Well I guess then we have a long way to go before this job is done", Tidus remarked.

The fighting continued and if you were there you couldn't hear nothing, but load round fires from the rifles, pistols, and energy blasts from the laser guns. You could also see most of the enemy either hanging from the balcony or they had fallen on the ground and were now drenched in their own blood. For now the security team only got one wounded which was Ensign Sora, who was now resting on the ground with his wound tended to by Lt. Helen. While the enemy was reduced to only 5 including one of the frigates captains, but it was still going to be a tough fight since the 5 of them had set up a laser machine gun and was shooting endlessly at the security teams.

That is when Ensign Sora got up; pulled out a plasma grenade he had hid in his uniform for in emergency. Sora then threw it at the 5 soldiers and fell back down on the ground, but not before seeing the 5 enemy soldiers fly over the balconies and land to their deaths. Then as all the remaining security members got up from their cover areas and approached the 4 dead enemy soldiers to confirm their deaths. While Riku approached the dying captain to confirm his death, he saw the captain still alive. He raised his assault rifle and before he pulled the trigger the enemy captain said out loud, "I may die at the hands of the Earth Fedration, but I die for the Rebel Confederation!", and then he spilled out blood from his mouth and died before Riku could even pull the trigger or ask what is the Rebel Confederation.

The security teams then began to head back to their posts, the wounded members on the other hand were sent to sick bay. Mean while on the bridge the captain sat on his crooked chair looking at damage and casualties report. The U.S.S. Shooting Star slowly flew at low speed with the remainder of the Earth Federation fleet, through the large debris of Earth and Rebel starships both looking for survivors and prisoners of War. The Fleet soon found none and they slowly flew back toward Earth. Led by the Shooting Star, to begin repairs, regroup, and wait for orders or news of the war that none of them were ready for.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Plan:

It has been 2 hours after the Fleet had return for repairs. Much chatter was going on in Washington D.C about this new enemy was and how to deal with them. There was a meeting being held in the war room which was in the shape of a dome with the map of several unexplored solar systems around the inside of it. The president's advisors right now were in a state of panic and it would seem only the president was relaxed at the moment.

"Mr. President it maybe best off if we make are own move soon before the enemy makes theirs," the military advisor suggested.

"I agree, If we do not make a move now then the enemy could crush are forces with one last blow," the morale officer agreed.

"It would seem that they are both right since now trade agreements would be impossible," the trade advisor said.

"We will have no new technologies now after this battle," the science officer said.

"They didn't even talk to us so why should we back down after what they did to our fleet," the foreign advisor remarked.

"If we are to make a move then we will need a lot of intelligence and profiles on the enemies' weak points," the president suggested.

"That has already been done," the military advisor answered.

"Explain," the president asked.

"Intelligence advisor will tell you what we know so far," and as soon as the military advisor finished the intelligence advisor had pressed a button and a holographic picture of a planet almost surrounded by water except for one small island appeared.

"This is Yeronzo, it is the same planet that the patrol ships, and science ship tried to explore 8 weeks ago before they were attacked," the intelligence advisor said.

"It is apparently the only planet that is nearest to the sol system and is the farthest that we believe from the Rebel Confederations space," the intelligence advisor said.

"Which makes it also the weakest point in their defense," the military advisor included.

"We believe if we take this planet under Earth Federation control then we can have are first foot hold in the enemy territory," the intelligence officer continued.

"How much fire power are we asking here?" asked Aaron?

"We will have 4 carriers, 3 caring drop ships, and 1 caring fighters, 2 frigates for defense, and 4 heavy cruisers for back up," answered the intelligence advisor.

"Very well we will need a lot of men for this mission so recruit as many soldiers as we can, and recruit crewmen that don't have ships to man anymore, agreed?" asked Aaron.

"Yes, sir!" his advisors answered as they got to planning.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tidus Special Moment:

Meanwhile back at star base Beta most of the wounded crew was still coming in while the ships were on repairs at the star base's hundreds of repair docks. This star base was also orbiting near a space colony where some of the wounded was also being delivered to. Ensign Sora was on that space colony along with everyone else on the U.S.S Shooting Star. Everyone on that colony was either being treated or was relaxing till the next mission.

"So, how is she doing?" Sora asked Tidus as he stood next to the door way with cast on his shoulder.

"She's doing fine, but she will need a lot of rest before she can start walking again," Tidus answered.

The two of them were on the 15th floor room 115 of the Grant Hospital which was one of many on the space colony. Tidus had been watching over Houng ever since she was brought to the hospital for treatment. It was a sunny day outside people were walking around and talking happily while doctors and nurses cared for the wounded inside the hospital, but this sun shine was nothing more then the work of machines and engineers. Tidus was sitting in a chair, while Houng lay on the medical bed resting.

"How are you doing?" Tidus asked Sora.

"The doctor said that the sniper took off some of my shoulder bone with his shot, but other then a flesh wound and a sting I will be fine by tomorrow," Sora answered Tidus.

"Well you were lucky that he didn't shoot your head," Tidus remarked.

"Yeah I guess your right," Sora said back, while using his free right hand to rub his left shoulder.

"So, do you like her?" Sora asked Tidus.

"What?" Tidus asked as he turned red around the cheeks. "Well, I guess, I do," he finally answered.

"Huh, knew it," Sora said to Tidus unsurprised, "well tell me how it worked out when she wakes up okay?" Sora told Tidus.

"Yeah I will," Tidus said back with a small smile.

"Well I better get going to check up on the rest of the crew, to see how they are doing," Sora said to Tidus and he turned and left.

"Yeah, see you later!" Tidus yelled to Sora down the hallway.

Tidus then looked back down at Houng and him slowly finally leaned on to his back against the chair and fell asleep. It was around the simulated night fall when Houng regain consciousness and as soon as she did a nurse came in.

"Oh, you're awake, so how do you feel?" the nurse asked Houng.

"Well I feel like someone stab me in the waist, and I feel a little dizzy, but other then that I'm okay," Houng answered the nurse. Houng then looked over to Tidus as he slept and before she could ask the nurse answered her question.

"That young man had been here watching over you everyday and he seemed to always never get any sleep those days," the nurse told Houng. Then the nurse asks Houng, "Do you know him?"

"Well he is one of my crew members, and I think he was also the young man who took out the soldier who shot me," Houng answered.

"Well that is sweet, since it would seem like he is your prince in shining armor," the nurse remarked.

"What?" Houng asked in great surprise and then she went completely red in the cheeks, and then as she thought about it she answered, "I guess he is".

"Then allow me to leave you two alone," the nurse said as she left and when she closed the door Tidus woke up, to see Houng conscious.

"Oh, you're awake, so how are you doing?" Tidus asked stuttering a little.

"I'm doing fine," she answered with her cheeks still red.

"Well that's good to know," Tidus said as he started to gather his confidence.

"So?" the both of then said at once, they then both stopped.

"Look I hope you don't think I am some stalker or something just because I had been watching over you ever since you were shot," Tidus said.

"I don't," Houng answered.

"Well I am also not like some weirdo either," Tidus said.

"I don't think you are," Houng said back.

"I usually just often," but before he said anything else his eyes caught Houng's. Her eyes were as beautiful as jewels and as he looked deep into them he felt dizzy. She looked back into his eyes, looking deep within his soul and she saw what she wanted. The next thing they knew the 2 of them moved closer and closer to each other. As they got closer they closed their eyes and moved closer. They then kissed and believe it there was a spark that had enough voltage to power a house.

"Well that was out of the ordinary," Tidus said.

"Well I've only kissed guys that I thought I were the right one for me, and well I think I've found one," Houng said.

Then Tidus slowly began to feel a great sensation and the next thing he knew he blabbed it out.

"Houng would you like to go out on a date with me?" Long asked.

Houng went red, but then answered, "Yes, I would, but only after I feel like I can walk again".

"Okay then," Tidus said back and he began to relax.

Then slowly Tidus put his hand on top of Houng's and the rest of the night the 2 of them sat there talking about each other and holding hands. The next morning Tidus was asleep in the chair while Houng was asleep in the medical bed, but you could still see the two of them holding hands, and as Sora saw this as he passed by (with his shoulder now all better and the cast gone) the door to head down to breakfast, he smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Operation: Silent Panther:

Over the next few days every crew member of all the ships of the Earth Federation got better and were soon heading back to their ships, but this was not to be, for almost half of the numbers of crewmen who lost their ships (750,000) Those men were all asked by the president himself to go on a campaign to serve in the war that was coming up as soldiers along with 500,000 others who volunteered before them. The crewmen accepted, since they had no ship to go back to, this also was what all the crewmembers of the U.S.S Shooting Star did. They trained for 2 months and then finally they were now on their way to Yeronzo and many of them were very nervous. Sora and his ships crew were all along with thousands of others were on the carrier Moscow as it flew with the small squads and 3 carriers, 4 heavy cruisers, and 2 frigates of Earth Federation ships heading for what they call, "Operation: Silent Panther".

The doors to the science bay on board the U.S.S Moscow quickly opened as Sora walked in. He saw Tidus sitting at a table working on something and Sora begins to approach Tidus.

"What are you doing there?" Sora asked.

"I'm just doing last checks to this portable energy shield that I have constructed," Tidus answered.

"You're what?" Sora asked bewildered.

"My portable energy shield," Tidus answered finally looking up at Sora.

"What is a portable energy shield?" Sora asked with a curious look.

"It is a weapon that I have constructed," Tidus answered and then asked, "Do you know what a shield does right?"

"Yeah it protects you from enemy fire," Sora answered.

"Well imagine an energy shield that can withstand laser fire and can protect u against most things, also well for ramming too, that is the portable energy shield that I have constructed," Tidus told Sora.

"Whoa, that would be a good weapon on the mission that were going on," Sora remarked.

"That's why I built 3 one for you, me, and Riku for use on the battle field when are ammo or weapons are gone," Tidus said.

"That's really thoughtful of you, but that wasn't why I am here," Sora said to Tidus.

"It isn't then why are you here?" Tidus asked.

"I came to ask how the date with Houng go." Sora answered.

"Well it didn't start yet, we plan to wait till this one mission is over," Tidus answered.

"Hmm, well then I'll go, but remember tell me about it okay?" Sora asked Tidus.

"Got it and Sora out of the colors of; Blue, Red, and Green, which do you prefer?" Tidus asked Sora.

"I would choose the color Blue, why do you ask?" Sora asked, but as he turned around Tidus threw a small watch like object into Sora's hands. Sora look at it for a minute before he pressed a button and out appeared a huge round shield made of light blue and it almost was the size he was. He then pressed the same button and the shield disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

"I asked because that is going to be the color of your light saber," Tidus answered.

"Wow, thanks I'll keep it well and bring it on this mission," Sora told Tidus.

"No problem," Tidus said back.

"Well see you in hanger bay one at 10:00am," Sora said to Tidus as he left.

"Yeah, see you there," Tidus yelled back, and then Tidus slowly got up and also headed toward the door to go give Riku his light saber.

10:00am struck the very next day, as everyone got up from their beds on the 3 separate carriers got dressed and ready for the bombardment on Yeronzo. They first all gathered at one of the hanger bays for instructions and intelligence.

"Alright, we have arrived at Yeronzo, this is a planet far from the Confederations space, but it is still inhabited by them at this base on this island," the Leader of their carriers assault team who was commander Tucker of the U.S.S Nova said as he pointed to a holographic picture of a large enemy base.

"Are drop ships are going to land among these and many other points where they will dispatch you to take the enemy on your own," Tucker began.

"You will first have to reach this point from your drop ships," Tucker explained as he pointed to a large clearing of land up ahead.

"Intelligence has reported that the enemy has built trenches around the base, are first priority is to take those trenches and use them to assault the base," Tucker told the thousands of soldiers standing on the hanger.

"Next several bomb squads will run up to the gate here and set up bomb at it, then they will retreat to this point here where they will detonate the bomb, blasting a big enough for both infantry and vehicles to get in," Tucker explained as he pointed to 2 points on the map of the base.

"Everyone will then go in and do everything you can to take that base, but your first priority once you get in should be to take out the large laser cannon on the roof, for it is most likely it is used to take down any air ships including are drop ships," Tucker stopped to take a breath, "For if you don't then we can not give you any reinforcements to take the base," Tucker then finishes.

"Once you take the base use the bases communications system to hail us to confirm the capture," Tucker told everyone.

"You will have reinforcements down there with you, and also ground and air assault vehicles, but do not think that the enemy is that easy to take down, for there are something's that we were not able to pick up with are sensors," Tucker warned the soldiers.

"So, now you have your orders, go suit up and prepare for combat," Tucker told everyone, "Remember to bring lots of ammo and grenades, cause were going to need them, dismiss," Then Tucker saluted them and everyone began to head to the cargo room sized armory. As Tucker headed to the armory himself he thought to himself, "May God watch over us all".

While in the armory, everyone had last minute chats with each other before they headed to their drop ships.

"So, do you think you will live to see another day?" someone asked another.

"Well, who knows maybe I will live to be 80," another person answered.

"This mission sounds like a suicide mission," another person said.

"Well, if is or not I joined to kick some ass, not sit on my hands as the enemy just walk all over me," someone answered.

"Yeah your right!" some people agreed.

"So, how are you guys feeling?" Tidus asked Sora and Riku as they got some clips and ammo for their guns.

"I'm good," Riku answered.

"I'm just hoping I don't get shot again out there," Sora said with a nervous voice.

"No need to worry, so as long as you keep your head down you won't get shot," Riku said to Sora.

"Well thanks for telling me," Sora said to Riku.

"Yeah, what are friends for, oh yeah Long thanks for light saber it will come in handy today," Riku said.

"Yeah like you said what friends for are," Long said to Riku.

The 3 of them then laughed and continued to pack their equipment. Then through the intercom they all heard "PREPARE FOR DROP SHIP LAUNCH, ALL SOLDIERS REPORT TO YOUR DROP SHIPS" Everyone began to rush to the hanger bays and their drops ships. Sora was separated from all his friends since he was on a different drop ship with no one he knew. He then saw Tidus with Houng talking as he walked to his drop ship. Houng then gave Tidus a hug and walked away from the drop ships. Sora could see everyone rushing left and right trying to get to their drop ships, and then Sora could see the drop ships being launched toward the planet. So, slowly he got into his drop ship sat down next to an ensign and strapped himself in for the ride of his life.

"Everyone strapped in?" the pilot asked everyone.

"Were strapped in and ready for combat," a soldier said.

"Then let's rock and roll!" the pilot yelled through the intercom.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Everything Goes to Hell:

Then as Sora sat strapped in his chair he could feel the drop ship slowly lift off the ground and as he saw the drop ships ramp door close he could feel like he had just bitten off more then he could chew, as he thought over why he accepted to go on this mission.

"Were not coming back are we?" the private next to Sora asked.

"Don't start thinking like that we will make it back alive if we keep are heads cool out there," Sora answered.

"Well that's good advice," the private said back.

"Okay, just keep cool and I will be fine," a lieutenant across from Sora said to himself.

Then some of the other soldiers were talking to each other and some were looking like that they were going to have a mental break down, since they were rocking back and forth a lot.

"We have just entered Yeronzo's atmosphere prepare for landing in 10 minutes," the pilot said through the intercom.

"Well here we go," Sora said quietly to himself.

Then when two minutes passed by it happened. At first it was just a slight rock, and then suddenly it became a hard turn to the left.

"What the hell was that?" one of the ensigns asked.

"Were we just shot?" another ensign asked as he began to rock back and forth too.

"I'll go and check," Sora said to everyone on board as he unseat belted himself from his seat and headed to the cockpit.

"What is going on here?" Sora asked the pilot.

"We are under heavy fire by anti-air weapons from the trenches, and the ion cannon," the pilot answered.

"What? Intelligence said there would be no weapons resistance on our landing asides from the ion cannon," Sora said to the pilot.

"Well it seems that intelligence didn't do there work so well," the pilot remarked as he tried to steer the ship out of the laser fire.

"Well do you think you can dodge the laser fire until we land?" Sora asked the pilot.

"Yeah I can, the ion cannons can only shoot up not down, while for the anti-air weapons, I don't know if I can dodge their weapons fire," the pilot told Sora.

"Fine, then keep doing what ever you can to try and not get us shot down," and Sora turned around to head back to the cabin of the drop ship. As he did he saw out of the cockpit window one of the drop ships get shot by the anti-air weapons 5 times and then blow up.

As Sora entered the ships cabin he saw all of the soldiers in the cabin look at him for comfort.

Sora lowered his head down to the ground and said, "Were under fire by anti-air weapons in the trenches"

When Sora finished everyone looked at him and each other in horror for now they new that this mission was a suicide mission after all. Then when Sora opened his now parched mouth to say something comforting, another shot hit the drop ship. This time it was from the ion cannon and it rock the ship right, hard. That's when Sora and the others heard something that they never wanted to hear through the intercom.

The pilot yelled through the intercom, "THE RIGHT ENGINE HAS BEEN HIT WERE GOING DOWN, REPEAT WERE GOING DOWN!"

Everyone in the cabin looked again at each other in horror as the ship began to tip downward and the speed began to increase. Sora hurriedly headed to his seat and strapped himself in, along with everyone else as he prepared for impact.

The drop ship began to fall along with several others (which were also shot) to the ground. Then there was a loud explosion as the ship crashed landed on the planet's forest grounds.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora asked as he unseat belted himself and got up.

"I'm okay," many of them said.

Others said, "Just a bruise or scratch here and there."

"What about the pilot?" Sora asked one of the ensigns near the cock pit.

The ensign opened the cockpit door, took a peak, and as he looked back at Sora with a grim look he said, "The pilot is dead, got thrown straight out the cockpit window during impact."

Sora looked back at everyone else in the cabin and said, "Get your weapons, equipments, and rations, there is nothing left for us here, lets go."

Everyone looked grimace and then said, "Got it"

Everyone got what they needed and then they opened the air lock door and exited the drop ship. As they looked around the forest terrain of the planet Sora could see the pilot's dead body, lying in its own blood, with the eyes still open. Sora slowly approached the body, got down on his knees, and used his hand to close the pilot's eyes.

"So, what do we do?" everyone asked Sora.

Sora slowly got up and he took out his little GPD (Global Positioning Device) which had a complete out line of the planet and all the terrain. As Sora put it on the ground, he pushed a button and on came a large map of the area the team was in.

"We will have to head north this way," as Sora pointed to an out line of several trenches surrounding the enemy base.

"The first attack group had probably taken out the soldiers in the trenches, so when we get there we will assist in what ever way we can, got it?" Sora asked everyone.

"Got it," everyone answered.

Then everyone headed north as Sora said and after a short walk for 1 hour they got to where they were heading to, since they could hear weapons fire far away. Everyone then began to break into a run and as they ran they all fell into the trenches. As they looked around they could see the other privates and lieutenants shooting the enemy and getting shot themselves.

"What is our status," Sora asked one of the privates shooting.

The private ducked down into the trench and said to Sora, "We have lost 20, have 5 wounded, and have killed most of the enemy on the base's defense towers and walls"

"Have anyone got even close enough to plant the bomb on the front gate?" Sora asked the ensign.

"Yeah, two demolition members, but they were taken out by a sniper and their cover fire were taken out as well by the defense towers," the private answered.

"Well that sucks," Sora remarked.

"I know," The private added.

"Well keep up the good work and", before Sora said another word a laser flew right over his head, then Sora finished by saying, "Just try to not get shot"

"Yeah that will be easy," the private remarked.

Then Sora began to crawl with his assault rifle against his chest to the only commanding officer nearby.

"Ensign Sora reporting in," Sora said to the commanding officer with a salute.

"At ease soldier," the officer said to Sora as he began to fire at one of the defense towers.

"Sir, what should I do?" Sora asked the officer.

"We have a group of demolition team members heading to gate door in two minutes, go to them and see what you can do to help," the officer said to Sora as he pointed to a small large area in the trench, where a group of soldiers were sitting.

Sora then began to crawl toward the group of soldiers who were getting ready to go onto the leveled ground.

"What can I do to help?" Sora asked them.

"What?" they asked Sora.

"I want to help, in anyway I can," Sora said to them.

"Well if you want to help then you can escort the demolition team onto the level ground while the rest of us give you cover fire," One of the ensigns said to Sora.

"Why do I have to escort the demolition team?" Sora asked.

"Well the reason is last time the demolition team went out with no escort they ended up with holes in them," an ensign said.

"Uh, huh and who are you?" Sora asked as he turned around and saw to his great surprise it was a young teen no younger then him by a month or so, with short blue hair. Kairi was a kind and nice girl, who sometimes acted like a tomboy, but she could lose her temper easily. (Of course Sora didn't know it yet)

"My name is Kairi and I am going to be one of the demolition members you will be protecting," Kairi said to Sora.

"What, what the hell, you're a girl?" Sora said.

"So?" Kairi said back.

"I heard there were no girls on this mission," Sora said.

"Well you heard wrong since I am the only woman who came along because I am the most qualified one to use the explosives we are using," Kairi answered.

"So, I have to protect you and the rest of the demolition team member's right?" Sora said to Kairi.

"Well just me actually because I'm the last of the demolition team members," Kairi said to Sora.

"WHAT?" Sora said.

"Stop talking and let's go," the sergeant in command said as he got Sora and Kairi up, but when he did he heard someone say, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

That's when Sora and Kairi saw 2 turrets come up and they both had gauntlet machine guns on their sides. Then the sergeant yelled, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" but when the sergeant finished the gauntlet machine guns went off and 200 laser rounds flew through the him and 5 other Earth Federation soldiers. Only Kairi and Sora survived the attack at their position since Kairi pushed Sora to the ground and landed on top of him, which was right out of the way of the laser rounds. (And also it was in an ackward position they were in)

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sora asked Kairi as he tried to get up.

"STAY DOWN YOU DUMB ASS, DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED?" Kairi yelled at Sora.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DUMB ASS?" Sora asked angrily at Kairi.

"WELLYOU ARE IF YOU WANT TO STAND UP AND END UP LIKE THOSE MEN OVER THERE," Kairi yelled over the loud laser fire, as she pointed to some of the men who were shot by the gauntlet laser turrets.

"OKAY YOUR RIGHT!" Sora said with great depression of the fact that he was in fact acting like a dumb ass for trying to get up, right into a clear shot by the enemy.

"So, what do we do?" Sora asked Kairi as they slowly got off each other.

"WELL WHAT WE SHOULD DO NOW IS TAKE OUT THOSE TURRETS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE," Kairi answered loudly over the continuous laser fire.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT?" Sora asked Kairi loudly as well over the laser fire and screams of soldiers who were being shot.

"WELL DO YOU HAVE A GRENADE ON YOU?" Kairi yelled at Sora.

"NOPE I DON'T HAVE A GRENADE WITH ME!" Sora said back as he searched his pockets and found nothing, but he did hear another couple of screams from several other Earth Federation soldiers as they got shot multiple times by the turrets...

"VERY WELL THEN WE'LL HAVE TO SEARCH THE DEAD BODIES FOR THE GRENADES," Kairi suggested.

"WELL IF IT WILL HELP," Sora said as he looked in great disgust of the shot up bodies of the soldiers.

"HEY I FOUND TWO GRENADES!" Sora yelled over at Kairi.

"I FOUND TWO AS WELL!" Kairi yelled back.

"NOW WHAT DO WE DO?" Sora asked Kairi.

"JUST GIVE THEM TO ME AND I WILL THROW THEM AT THE TURRETS, WHILE YOU PROVIDE COVER FIRE," Kairi told Sora.

"GOTCHA," Sora answered.

"ALRIGHT, READY, GO!" Kairi yelled and Sora provided covering fire with his assault rifle, while Kairi armed the grenades and threw them at the two turrets. Then you could hear a loud explosion and when the two looked up they could see the soldiers in the turrets fly out and land with limbs everywhere on the ground.

"Now are you ready to help me with this bomb as I attach it to the front gate?" Kairi asked in her regular voice.

"Yeah I am when you are," Sora answered and the two of them got over the trenches and charged for the front gate, while all the remaining soldiers who were currently on the planet (237,946 soldiers, the rest were still on the carriers) provided cover fire.

The run was a very dangerous one, since along the way they often missed shots by snipers on the guard towers. The 2 of them ran passed the destroyed defense towers and they finally got right in front of the huge main gate. Kairi then took out several small portable Energy Plasma Bombs and placed them all over the gate, or as far as she could reach while Sora and the other soldiers provided cover fire. Then when she was done she set the bombs for a 10 second count down. After that both Kairi and Sora ran back to the trenches as fast as they could, ducked and cover as everyone prepared for the huge explosion. 10 seconds were up and the door exploded revealing the now vulnerable base and its ion cannon.

Then Sora could hear someone yell, "WERE IN BUSINESS!" and then both Sora and Kairi could see everyone charge for the gaping hole in the gate, while some were providing cover fire.

"So, are you coming or what?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Nah, I can't," Kairi answered.

"What, why can't you?" Sora asked as he got ready to charge for the gaping hole along with everyone else.

"You see I am not only a demolition specialist, but also I am the field nurse so I got to care for the wounded for now," Kairi answered Sora.

"Fine, but take care of yourself, okay cause these Rebels don't care if you are a threat or not, there just going to shot okay?" Sora told Kairi.

"Yeah, I'll take care of myself, and maybe we'll see each other again?" Kairi responded back to Sora as he got over the trenches and ran for the breach.

"It's a date!" Sora yelled back.

As Sora ran for the hole he could see the guard house covered with bullet holes and some bodies of the Rebels hanging over the ledge, or on the ground in their own blood. Sora finally got inside the base and was almost shot by a sniper again, but this time Sora shot the sniper in the head and got next to one of small Earth Federation battalion who were having a small skirmish with the enemy next to several cargo boxes.

"ENSIGN Sora REPORTING," Sora yelled to the commanding officer (who had his helmet's shadow covering his face) of the battalion.

"IT'S NICE TO SEE THAT YOU ARE ALIVE PRIVATE," Said a familiar voice.

Then at once Sora knew who it was and yelled to him, "RIKU, IS THAT YOU?"

Then the commander lifted his helmet to reveal a dirty faced Riku and yelled to Sora, "THAT'S SECOND LIEUTENANT, RIKU, TO YOU!"

"HA, HA, IT'S GREAT TO SEE THAT YOU MADE IT!" Sora yelled to Riku. The two of them shook hands, but they had to both yell in order to here each other over the loud bullet and laser rounds hitting soldiers or things in the base.

Then Riku yelled to his battalion (apparently), "KEEP FIRING AND DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU HIT EVER LAST ONE OF THEM!"

Riku then got down under cover of one of the cargo boxes and both Riku and Sora began to talk.

"So, what happen, I heard over the communications that your drop ship was one of the drop ships which went down," Sora said to Riku.

"Yeah we were, but my drop team and me were able to get out alive, the pilot died though while he was trying to bring the drop ship down safely," Sora told Riku.

"Yeah same thing happened to us," Sora told Riku.

"Wait what about Tidus, did you here anything about what happened to him?" Sora quickly asked Riku.

"I don't know, I didn't hear anything over the com (short for communications) about his ship going down, so maybe he made it to the ground alive," Riku said to Sora.

"Let's hope," Sora said slowly.

"Well no reason to feel sorrowful now we have to first take care of the enemy on top of ground before we can go underground to finish the rest," Riku said to Sora.

"Guess your right, I'll do what ever I can to help for now," Sora said to Riku.

"Then come on, let's kick some Rebel ass!" Riku yelled and the both of them got up and assisted in taking out some of the remaining top ground Rebel soldiers.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Time Is of The Essence:

The Rebels still on top ground weren't easy to take down since they seemed eager to play hid and seek with the Fed soldiers. Riku and his team were able to take out half of them while Sora and the rest took out the remaining Rebel soldiers. Then 2 Federation battalions covered the entrances underground, while everyone else headed down underground to take out the remaining rebel soldiers and destroy the bases ion cannon controls.

Only 20 minutes under the base, then everyone heard the worst thing they could hear over the com radios. It was this, "This is the Flagship U.S.S Norad, to all Earth Federation soldiers, you guys have 30 minutes to take that ion cannon out or were going to have to send in the U.S.S Venture, (Frigate Class) and taking it out by heavy force, repeat you have 30 minutes," and then the submission ended.

"What, that sucks then!" Sora heard one of the ensigns in Riku's Battalion say.

"I know, but we have our orders, so let's take those ion cannon out or were going to have more trouble on our hands," Riku told his battalion and Sora.

"Yes, sir!" his team answered.

"Got it," Sora said with a grim voice.

"Then let's move out!" Riku told his team as they began to walk off.

As Sora walked all he could think about was this one sentence in his mind over and over, "You have 30 minutes".

They walked for 5 minutes, through the halls, when all of a sudden someone yelled get down, and then the next thing anyone knew several laser blasts fired through the air, causing everyone to drop to the ground for cover behind some boxes nearby.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Riku yelled as he dropped flat on to the ground.

Sora slowly lifted his head to see a laser machine gun and 4 soldiers. (2 were manning and loading it, while the other two seemed to be there for cover fire)

"CRAP WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Sora yelled to Riku.

"WHAT IS IT?" Riku asked.

"WE HAVE 2 SOLDIERS MANNING A MACHINE GUN, AND TWO MORE FOR GOOD MEASURE!" Sora answered.

"DAMN IT, WE DON'T NEED THIS TYPE OF PROBLEM RIGHT NOW!" Riku yelled.

"YOU TWO, USE YOUR GRENADES AND TAKE THOSE BASTARDS OUT!" Riku ordered, two ensigns.

"YES, SIR!" The two ensigns answered.

The laser fire was so loud that you had to yell in order to talk to each other.

The two ensigns got their grenades and threw it at 4 soldiers causing 2 of them to fly over the laser machine gun, and the other two were blown to bits.

After that everyone got up and went over to the remains of the blast from the grenades.

"Let's keep moving people," Riku told his team. The team and Sora then walked down the hallway, turning a couple of corners. They then ran into a hallway with several doors.

"So, which door to choose?" Sora asked Riku.

"Well, we will have to go by order then," Riku suggested.

The first door they opened was a janitor closet. The second door turned out to be a sleep quarters area. (It was empty though) The third door was a room filled with rebel weapons, but no ammo. Then the team approached the fourth and last door in the hallway.

"So, this is it, you guys ready?" Riku asked as he began to push buttons on the wall to open the door.

"Ready!" They answered.

Riku then pushed the last button and the door slip open. What was in it was a hallway, but this one had no doors in it. The group slowly walked into it and there they turn a corner. They run right into another fed battalion an almost shoots them.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING! YOU ALMOST SHOT ME!" Riku yelled to the second lieutenant.

"Hey it's not my fault we ran into you ok, so stop shouting," the second lieutenant said back.

Then the two joined up and turned around to continue walking down the other hallway.

They approached a door and was about to open it when they could hear people talking inside. 3 ensigns slowly approached the door and began to place charges near the door and then they slowly backed up. The 3 then got ready and got to position around the door.

"You ready?" Riku asked the second lieutenant.

"Ready as ever," the commanding officer said back.

"K then let's blows that door and those soldiers behind it to bits!" Riku ordered.

"Aye sir!" the private with the bomb detonator said.

Then he pushed the trigger and detonated the bomb. There was a huge explosion and the group could hear the yells of several soldiers as they were stabbed by several bits of the bomb and wall fragments.

"MOVE IN!" Riku yelled as he stood up and charged into the now devastated room with his M2 rifle. Sora and the others followed in with their rifles ready to kill as well. The room was large and there were 1 door on all sides of the room (except for the one they destroyed). There were 8 dead soldiers on the floor.

"No survivors," Sora said to Riku.

"Good, now let's check these doors out," Riku said to 2 privates.

"Sir, yes sir!" they said back and headed toward the doors (each taking their own) and began to listen for any sounds on the other side.

"Any thing?" Riku asked them.

"Nothing," one of the privates said.

"I don't hear anythi-, wait I hear something," the private said.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"Sounds like footsteps or," the ensign was then cut off in speech when the door opened and knocked to the ground.

In the door way was a rebel soldier holding a cup of coffee, with what seemed like a laser rifle strapped over his shoulder.

When he looked up from his cup and saw the federation attack group he quickly dropped his cup and tried to grab his laser rifle. While the Riku's attack group was still staring in dismay. The soldier then began to move backwards and then he yelled, "ALARM, ALARM!"

Before he could pull his rifle's trigger or even move his feet anymore back he was shot in the head by Riku's and Sora's laser pistols. The soldier slowly fell back and landed on to the floor, while his body began to soak in his blood.

"Keep on your feet people or that uniform will be the last thing you will ever see here," Riku told his group.

Though they were still dismayed and a little freaked by what just happen, they finally got their act together and answered back, "Sir, yes sir".

"Uh huh, then lets move out double time," Riku told them.

"Theirs bound to be more ahead, their is probably a cafeteria nearby too," Sora told them as he looked down at the rebel soldier's cup of coffee.

"You heard him so keep up and on your feet alright?" Riku told his unit.

"Sir, yes sir!" the 11 privates said back.

"Then let's move out!" Riku told them, and they all headed down the hall and toward the enemy cafeteria.

As they passed by a corner their was a panel that showed the whole bases map on it.

"Hey Sora what do you make of this?" Riku asked Sora.

"Looks like a map that shows the whole base," Sora answered.

"Not that you ignorant stick in the mud, I mean that thing," Riku said as he pointed to a large room on the map that was next to the room that was labeled ion cannon control room.

"It seems to be a cafeteria, maybe the same on that the rebel soldier came from," Sora answered.

"Then it looks like we have to fight our way pass the cafeteria to get to the control room," Riku said.

"Looks like it," Sora said back.

"Then let's move out!" Riku yelled and he, Sora, and the group headed off down the hall.

They slowly began to turn a corner and they saw the revolving doors off the cafeteria. Riku did a hand signal that told the ensigns to head close to the door, but not enter it. Then Riku told Sora and the commanding officer, "Both teams will go in first and provide cover fire while we move to the other side and take out the controls of that ion cannon got it?"

"Yeah," Sora said as he began to load his assault rifle to full.

"You?" Riku asked the second lieutenant.

"I'm ready as ever," he told Riku.

"Then let's go kick some ass!" Riku told the others.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Food Fight in the Cafeteria:

Mean while back up in orbit on the bridge of the flag ship U.S.S Norad (Heavy Cruiser Class).

The bridge of the ship is large and has several stations, 3 doors leading to different areas, several screens showing ground troop status, life signs of troop members, and other sensors, with Admiral Justin at the captain's seat. Justin is a stern and strict leader who will push his men to the limit if he needs to.

"Admiral, the ground troops time is up, sir, should I order U.S.S Venture to attack the ion cannon?" the ensign at the helm station asked.

Justin sat in his chair pondering what his decision should be.

"Admiral, your orders?" the ensign asked again.

"Very well their time is up, hail the Venture," Justin finally said.

"Aye, sir, what should I tell them sir?" a lieutenant at the communication station answered.

"Order them to go in guns blazing," Justin said.

"Aye sir," the lieutenant answered.

As the lieutenant began hailing the U.S.S Venture, Justin began to ponder again. "What if they still need time?" he asked himself.

"Admiral the Venture has confirmed the orders, and are moving in," the Lieutenant answered.

"Good, I'll be in my waiting room, keep me posted on the battle," the Justin ordered as he began to walk to one of the 3 doors which lead to his waiting room. The doors opened and then closed as he entered.

Back on the planet in the confederate base.

"Covering fire!" Riku yelled to his team.

"Aye, sir!" the team yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" two privates yelled as they saw the 11 soldiers break into the cafeteria.

They then picked up their weapons along with the other rebels, only to be shot and have to fall back to the back tables of the cafeteria.

"SUPPRESSING FIRE!" the rebel sergeant yelled.

The 11 soldiers broke through the enemy doors and began to take positions near the door they entered. There were bullets and laser fire going left and right hitting their marks or hitting the tables and chairs. The room began to liter with shot up tables, chairs and soldiers.

"THIS IS GETTING US NO WHERE!" Sora yelled as he fired his rifle.

"WERE LOSING MEN!" Riku yelled as two more of his squad fell in the battle.

"WE BETTER DO SOMETHING SOON," Sora yelled to Riku.

"I KNOW, EVERYONE GET DOWN," Riku yelled.

Sora and the whole squad looked at him with surprise and then did what they were ordered.  
Riku then got up from the safety of his position and threw his flash grenade at the enemy. There was a slight flash and then the squad, Riku, and Sora heard the screams of the rebel soldiers as they were blinded by the light of the grenade.

"COMMENCE FIRE!" Riku yelled to the squad.

Then everyone began to fire their weapons and killed all the rebels in the cafeteria.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!" One rebel yelled as ten rounds flew though his lower gut.

Then as the light from the grenade began to die, the squad began to look around the cafeteria. From all over they could only see bodies of the rebels lying everywhere, along with several overturned seats and tables. Everywhere were bullet holes all over the room and the bodies in it.

"Looks like the jobs done here," Sora said as he began to walk to the door on the other side of the room.

"Okay let go men, you're not going to live forever now," the second lieutenant yelled to his squad.

"Yep, lets move, we don't have that much time left," Riku said to his squad. "Private you take point," Riku said as he pointed to one of his squad mates.

"The name's Victor, sir, private first class Victor, sir," The private first class said.

"Very well, Victor, take point and make sure to checks the corners before giving the clear," Riku said to Victor, with an almost laugh.  
"Sir, yes sir!" Victor said as he took point.

The two squads entered the door and began to walk with caution down the hallway, with their rifles at standby. As victor slowly peeked over a corner at the end of the hall, he yelled, "SIR!" and quickly got up and stood at the corner dismayed.

"What is it Vic-," Sora's sentence stopped mid short as he looked straight down the hall that Victor was looking at.  
All over the hall were dead bodies of federation and rebel forces. There were several bodies that were face down; others were lying there wide eyed with open mouths.

"Riku you better come see this, you too second lieutenant," as he began to move into the hallway.

"What is, oh shit," Riku said as he saw the dead bodies.

"Hmm, guess like we missed on hell of a fire fight," The second lieutenant said as he walked into the hallway.

"Yeah, I bet these young boys never got a chance to fight back," Sora said as he approached a federation body and slowly closed the eyes of the young soldier.

"Well, collect their dog tags and let move on, we still got a job to do," Riku said as he began to walk over some of the dead bodies to try and reach the end of the hall.

"Yes, sir!" his squad answered back.

"This war is hell," Sora said as he got up.

"Its hell alright, but someone's going to have to fight," Riku said as he walked behind Victor who was taking point.

"And I guess that someone is us, right?" The second lieutenant said as he caught up with the two of them.

"Yep," Riku answered.

They continued to walk with Victor at point and both squads in the rear. That's when they heard something terrible over the radio, from the fleet above.

"This Admiral Justin, your time is up, the U.S.S Venture is already on its way down to take out the cannon, sorry boys," the admiral said before the com cut.

"Fuck, we ran out of time!" Sora yelled.

"Not yet were probably a few feet from the control room lets keep moving, it will take the U.S.S Venture a while before it can get into weapons range," Riku said to everyone.

"Yeah, he's right we can still make it," The second lieutenant said.

"Then let's move!" Sora said as he began to catch up with Victor.

They continued to move down the hallways turning corners every once in while for ten minutes till they finally reached the corner outside of the control room to the ion cannon.

"There are about two guards with auto-machines guns armed," Victor whispered over the radio.   
"Damn, we'll have too take them out before we can destroy the ion cannon, before the U.S.S Venture can get shot up by it," Riku said to his squad and Sora.

"Got it, lets move now!" Sora said.

"Wait," the second lieutenant said, "I'm getting orders from the admiral to move to the hanger bay of this base, sorry my squad is need else where," the second lieutenant said with down look.

"This is bullshit, now were being split up?" Sora said, with a tone of anger.

"Its ok, continue ahead down to the hanger, we'll meet up with you there later," Riku said to the second lieutenant.

"Got it, lets move out," The second lieutenant said, as his squad began to move down the hallway in an opposite direction.

"Well it's just us now," Riku said.

"Yeah, that sucks," Sora said back.

"K lets get a move on!" Riku yelled to his squad and Sora, and then they moved up to where Victor was positioned.

"So, what now," the private first class said as he was sitting at the corner.

"Well, first things first we, throw two grenades at those two guard positions and take them out," Riku said.

"So, who here's got some grenades on them?" Sora asked the squad.

Everyone looked at each other only to see that none of them had a single grenade.

"Crap, well that's an idea down the drain," Sora said to Riku.

"So what we do now?" Victor asked.

"I have an idea, what about we try to use a decoy to try and lure the guards out instead?" A soldier asked.

"Good idea," Riku said, to the soldier.

"So, now then who wants to be the decoy?" Sora asked everyone.

Everyone began to whistle quietly and look down on to the ground.

"Come on someone has to do it," Sora said to them.

"I'll do it then," Victor said, as he stood up.

"Victor, good, we are depending on you, lead them to us but try not to make them try to shoot you or you'll regret it," Riku said to him.

"I'll keep that in mind sir," Victor said to Riku.

"Keep that in mind and make sure that you survive to fight another day, K?" Sora said to Victor.

"K, now, here I go!" Victor yelled as he got out from his hiding spot and ran out into the open.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Victor's Sacrifice:

The guards were startled at the sight of him for a split second, before the aimed their rifles at him. That's when Victor ran off down the hallway dodging several rounds along the way. As the guards began to run pass the squad, though, there was a spray of bullets and the guards went down with a quiet "thump!" The squad slowly began to get up and looked around, and checked the dead bodies Riku got down then picked up two grenades off a dead rebel soldier.

"Where's Victor?" Riku asked Sora.

"I don-, damn," Sora said.

"What is it?" Riku said as he walked to where Sora stood.

Riku then saw that Victor was lying down on the ground, eyes still wide open, and a round right in his head, arm, and six rounds in both legs. Riku just turned away in disgust, as the remainder of the squad gathered around their down comrade, and gave him a moment of silence. Sora slowly did the cross, across his chest, and slowly knelt down, and closed the young boy's eyes.

"He did what he needed to in order for us to complete this mission," Sora said.

"His death won't be in vain, am I right men!" Riku said with enraged eyes to his squad.

"YEAH!" his squad responded with their guns in the air and full of anger themselves.

"THEN LET'S MOVE OUT AND KILL ALL THOSE REBEL, SONS OF BITCHES!" Riku yelled to his squad and his squad listened, and began to march.

"This war sucks the life out of all of us," Sora said with a sad voice, as he stood over Victor's body.

"That's why we have to kill all those Rebel, bastards, here now, and have no mercy for any of them!" Riku said, with an angered voice.

"Yeah, but don't get carried away, k?" Sora told Riku.

"Yeah, don't worry," Riku said back.

Then slowly the squad approached the door to the control room.

Meanwhile back on board the bridge of the flagship.

"Admiral, report to the bridge immediately!" the young ensign yelled into the com.

"What is the matter?" the admiral asked the ensign.

"I don't know sir all know is that we have just lost contact with the U.S.S Venture!" the ensign said.

"What do you mean lost contact?" the admiral.

"I mean, lost sight, communications, signal, everything, the readings for the ship are dead flat!" the ensign said.

"Any ideas to what might have happened to it?" the admiral asked.

"There are two possibilities sir, one is that the ship crashed landed, two is, well the ship and its crew is KIA," the ensign said.

"Well, either way, there is still a ship is down there, call up the squads, it seems that it will be up to them to take the enemy down now," the admiral said.

"Well do, sir," the ensign. Then the control panel of the ensign began to beep.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"We got 4 unknown contacts, I think the enemy, just sent their reinforcements," The ensign said.

"How long till they get here?" The admiral asked.

"Contact will be in twelve minutes," the ensign said.

"Well, then contact the squad while we still got time, but don't tell them of the problem we have right now, last thing we need is panic to spread through the squads down there," the admiral ordered.

"What of the 4 confederate contacts?" Ensign asked.

"We'll deal with them when they get here, for now get those squads on the horn," Justin ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" the ensign answered.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Control Room:

Meanwhile back down on the planet surface inside the confederation base.

"How is the button pressing doing," Sora asked the young private at the door controls.

"Almost got it sir, just need some more minutes that's all," the private answered.

"Well, its is sure as hell taking way to long," Riku said with an irritated voice.

"Calm down Riku you don't have to get into a fuss about this, k?" Sora said to Riku.

"Calm down? We are down on time and who knows how long we have before more soldiers come our way, what then, huh?" Riku said to Sora with an angered voice.

"Well, just stay calm man, you don't want to have a crazy person running around now," Sora said to Riku. "How, much longer?" Sora asked the private.  
"I think I almost have it sir, just need a few more minutes," Riku yelled, and he pulled out his pistol and shot the control panel, after the private got out of the way.

"Riku, are you crazy!" Sora yelled at Riku, "You could have hit one of our own men, you know that?"

"Hey at least the door is open," Riku said.

"I guess some good came of it, only some good," Sora said and then him and Riku's squad slowly crept into the control room, and hid behind some supply boxes before the rebel soldiers saw them.

"Shhh," Riku said as he pulled out two of the grenades he got earlier and slowly pulled the pins.

At that same minute a guard turned around and slowly walked to the boxes where the squad was. His gun was not lifted in aiming attempt, but his safety was off. Then Riku chucked both of the grenades over the boxes, one landing near the guard, the other at the group of guards resting.

At first the guard looked at the boxes then at the round objects that were thrown out, and then screamed, "GRENADE, GRENADE!" right before he was blown apart. The same fate was handed to the resting guards as well.

"Clear!" Riku yelled as he got up to check the area out.

Then the whole squad got up and looked around and slowly walked out to check the room just in case. That was when the squad heard the com channel crackle, and then a sound came through.

"This is a direct order to all Federal squads, you are to destroy the ion cannon control room, the U.S.S Venture has been compromised, repeat the U.S.S Venture has been compromised," then the com went dead.

"What do they mean, the U.S.S Venture has been compromised?" a private asked.

"It means, it means that the U.S.S Venture has been shot down, with a high probably of KIA," Sora answered. After Sora said that the squad just stood there surprised and almost completely stunned.

"Well, we have are orders, lets tear this place up," Riku yelled and then he fired directly onto a nearby control panel. Then the whole squad joined in and began to shoot up the control panels and computer circuits. After they were done, the whole room looked like a tornado, just hit. There were wires on the floor and sticking out of the now destroyed consoles.

"Second Lt. Riku reporting in, my squad and I have just taken the ion cannon's control room out, we are ready for reinforcements," Riku said over the com.

"Affirmative, reinforcements are on the spoke," admiral Justin responded. "There is a request that I have to ask of you though 2nd Lt. Riku," admiral Justin said.

"Yes, sir what are the orders?" Riku asked.

"I request that you go help squads beta, Charlie, and Zulu, they are currently pinned down near and in the hanger bay of the base and we just lost contact with them several minutes ago," Admiral Justin said. "I need you and your squad to move in and investigate, is that clear?" Justin asked.

Riku paused for a minute then he said, "Yes, sir were on our way," and then he cut the com.

"Well you heard the man squad, let's go check on some buddies of ours," Riku said to the squads.

"Sir, yes sir," the squad answered.

"Wonder if there is still a squad to help," Sora asked Riku.

"We can only hope, that there is," Riku answered. After that the squads, Riku, and Sora left the now destroyed control room. The group walked through the hallways, with there weapons at gun point ready to fire when ordered to. They were walking a couple of minutes, until they got to a fork in the hallway. The left hallway led to what seemed to be an armory, the right led to a medical bay.

"Which way should we take sir?" a private asked.

"Hmm, what you think Sora?" Riku asked Sora.

"Well, both way leads to the hanger bay, I think, but I think we should split up," Sora suggested.

"Permission to speak sir," a private asked Sora.

"Yes, go ahead private," Sora said.

"Well, sir won't splitting the squads in half leave us at a more vulnerable state, for ambush and stuff, uh sir?" the private said.

"Yes, but there are two directions there are to take right now and taking both might leave us better off," Sora said to the private.

"What do you mean?" Riku and the private asked. The squad also looked at Sora with a questioning look on their face as well.

"Well, squads Zulu, Charlie, beta, probably, have several wounded, or worst off, so we can either get some help here soon, but that will take probably too long, especially since, the medical team would get ambushed," Sora explained. "Or we could just take the medical supplies in the sick bay, and help the squads ourselves, and if there are any troops, in there we can take them out," Sora continued. "Then we also have to consider that the squads are low on ammo, so we can go to the armory and jack some of the confederate forces, weapons, you know use their own weapons against them, right?" Sora finally finished with a question.

"Well, I guess that could work," Riku said. "Right squad?" Riku asked his squad.

"Sir, yes sir," The squad answered.

"Very, well, we will split into two teams, Sora, you take half of the squad and see if you can go to the medical bay, it is probably, empty by now leaving it easy, to get the medical supplies," Riku said. "While I will take the rest of the squad and try and get some supplies from the armory in order to finish the fight in the hanger bay, which I bet is probably guarded by several squads of the enemy," Riku said with a smile on his face. "So, is that clear?" Riku asked.

"Sir yes, sir, "the squad answered.

"Good luck, Sora, and try and not get shot," Riku said with a lot of doubt in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, you just do the same, k?" Sora said back.

"HA, those bitches, won't know what hit them," Riku said, and he and his squad ran down the left hallway.

"Think they will be ok?" A private, asked, Sora.

"Yeah, I think the squad will be ok, its just Riku I think is the one whose going to get shot," Sora said. "Well, let's get a move on," and Sora and his new squad walked down the hallway to the right.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Crippled and Hopeless:

"WE GOT A HEAVY CRUISERS ON OUR TAIL!" an ensign with a slash of blood across his head at the helm yelled.  
"INCREASE SHIELDING TO THE REAR OF THE SHIP AND CONTINUE TO FIRE ALL OUR WEAPONS ON THEM," Justin yelled with a cut on his head as well, which was also throbbing.

"SIR, THE U.S.S NEW YORK IS GETTING HEAVY FIRE FROM ONE OF THE DESTROYER!" another ensign at the com station said.

"GET ALL PILOTS TO THEIR FIGHTERS, AND LAUNCH THEM AT THE DESTROYER, and THEY CAN PROBABLY HOLD THEM OFF LONG ENOUGH FOR SOMEONE TO HELP!" the admiral ordered.

"YES SIR, ALL PILOTS THIS IS A SCRAMBLE ALERT, REPEAT THIS IS A SCRAMBLE ALERT TO ALL PILOTS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL," the ensign yelled into the com.

The federation ships underestimated the assault force from the confederates; as a result the ships were hit hard. They already had several damaged ships and wounded on all each one. They were able to take out one of the destroyers, but that was all they were able to take out so far. The second destroyer was still operational, while two heavy cruisers were damaged badly, but they could still put up one hell of a fight till the end.

There was another huge explosion, this time from the port side of the starship, and this made the ship turn hard toward the port side, resulting with the admiral flying half-way across the bridge.

"REPORT!" The admiral barked as he got up, with rather some difficulty.

"THAT WAS A DIRECT HIT TO THE PORT ENGINES, SIR!" the ensign yelled.

"SPEED IS RAPIDLY DECREASING, SIR," the ensign at the helm added, "IF WE KEEP DECREASING IN SPEED THIS MUCH, SIR, WE'LL BECOME SITTING DUCKS TO THE ENEMY SHIPS, SIR!"

"I KNOW THAT GOD DAMN IT!" Justin yelled with rage.

This mission had gone to hell from the minute the anti-air weapons began shooting at the drop ships. Now they were losing speed and their wasn't a single ship in the federation's invasion fleet that could do anything to help them. There was another hit, this time, it was a hard one and this caused the ships lights to go out.

"WAT THE HELL!" Justin yelled.

"TURNING ON EMERGENCY POWER RIGHT NOW, SIR!" and the ensign pressed a few buttons and some dim red lights came on.

"STATUS!" Justin yelled.

"WE LOST MAIN POWER, AND ALL WEAPONS ARE DOWN, SIR," and ensign reported.

"WE LOST ENGINES TOO, SIR!" the helm reported.

Then slowly they saw the enemy ship fly over the now crippled flag ship. It was a massive ship, with multiple weapon turrets along both sides with one big one on the bottom. It flew over them and all of a sudden its engines, shined, and then it disappeared. The bridge for that split moment, everyone standing there knew, this could not be.

"Looks like they left us sir," said the ensign at the helm quietly.

"Yes, but why?" asked the ensign with a slash across his face.

Then slowly, very slowly, another starship flew over them, this one though, was one of theirs, it was the U.S.S Premonition one of the heavy cruisers that was escorting them.

"Were being hailed, sir," said the ensign with surprise.

"Well, bring them on screen then," Justin ordered.

"Aye, sir!" the ensign answered, and he pressed a few buttons and the view screen with the heavy cruiser changed to that of a wreaked bridge and several crewmen rushing back and forth on it, with a captain, standing at the helm.

"Good to see that we got to you in time, admiral!" the captain said.

"Yes, you got to us right on time, but what is your status, captain?" Justin replied.

"Well we got some destroyed weapons systems, and several breaches on some decks, but we can still put up a fight sir," the captain answered.

"That's good, what of the fleet?" asked the admiral as he walked up to the helm.

"Well we had serous loss, but aside from the U.S.S Venture, we lost one of the Heavy Cruisers, and the remaining frigate has been crippled, her crew though seems to still be ok," the captain reported.

"Good, what about the ground forces?" Justin asked.

The captains, face began to look grim, and finally he answered, "We lost contact with them a while ago when we were attacked, we don't know if our boys are still alive down there," the captain finished.

"Very well, keep me posted then, and see if u can do anything for the other ships, while we will attend the evacuation of the second frigate," the admiral finally ordered.  
"Aye, sir, Premonition, out," and the screen went back to the view of space, and the U.S.S Premonition as it started up its engines again.

Then the admiral started for his chair which was now a heap, so he went and stood again instead. There was a long minute of silence before finally an ensign broke the silence and asked, "What are your orders sir?"

Justin slowly glanced toward the ensign and then he looked back at the view screen, which was now showing only the black of space. He answered, "Start on repairs, and see if u can get any of the other ships in sector if they can get in contact with the ground forces, as for the carriers, just order them to hold the continued assault landing till we can confirm that the first wave is still alive," Justin finished, and began to walk toward his the turbo lift. "If u needs me, I'll be in sickbay, and I suggest that you two come along too," he said as he looked toward the ensign with a slash across his face and the other with a slash across his head.

They both answered, "Aye, sir!" and followed the admiral into the turbo lift.

"Keep me posted," Justin finally said before the doors to the turbo lift closed.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Never Split Up:

Three laser blasts flew over Sora's head as he crouched behind a crate with his team behind him. Riku had been wrong, about the ways they were going, the sickbay was not crowded with wounded, but they had set up a laser machine gun in front of the door. Now Sora and his team were pinned down and unable to do anything about it. The laser blasts that hit the crate and the walls were causing such a clatter that the team and sora had to yell in order to hear each other.

"WAT DO WE DO, SIR?" a private asked.

Sora, thought about this, everything had gone to hell, ever since they left the hanger bay of the carrier, he was going to be damned if he let another thing go wrong here. Just then, he remembered what Tidus had given him, and he quickly went into his pockets and pulled out the small portable energy shield.  
"PERFECT!" Sora exclaimed.

"WAT IS IT, SIR?" the private asked.

"OK HERES THE PLAN, I'LL RUN OUT FIRST AND CAUSE A DISTRACTION, AND THAT IS WHEN U AND THE REST OF THE TEAM, OPEN FIRE WITH EVERYTHING U GOT AT THE REBELS AND SHOOT THEM UP GOOD, GOT IT?" Sora answered.

"SIR, YES SIR!" the private said, and he turned around to tell the rest of the team.

"OK, ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" Sora finally said when the private finished explaining the plan.

The whole team nodded and got their rifles ready.

"1, 2 ...3!" and Sora got up and stepped out, while turning on his energy shield at the same time.

The first shots sora thought for sure would hit him straight on, but instead bounced off the energy shield, but then it began each impact began to become harder, and he saw that his shield was beginning to fade slowly.

In a split second he called out, "COMMENCE FIRE!" and the whole team jumped out of the corner and fired over 20 rounds at the enemy soldiers and their laser machine gun turret.

All the Confederate soldiers fell, one because a bullet flew and made a hole in his throat, the second one was hit in the head, both laid on the floor, dead.

Slowly they got closer to the dead Confederates and confirmed that the soldiers were indeed dead. They then began to move into the sick bay, but they moved slowly too make sure that their was no enemy hiding nearby. When the coast was clear, Sora ordered, "Ok I want everything in this sickbay stripped bare of medical supplies, got it?" and with that the team began to search for medical supplies. When they were done, the team began to move out; right after Sora checked if the coast was clear in the hallway. "Ok, coasts clear, lets move," and with that they moved out and walked toward their next destination, the hanger bay.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Death in the Hanger Bay:

It only took them a short while till they finally reached the hanger bay, which was now as bad as the fighting they had just endured outside the base. When they first entered the hanger bay, Sora had a laser blast fly right past his ear, before he, could yell, "HIT THE DIRT!" and that laser hit two privates standing behind him, and each flew backwards and landed next to the wall of the hallway. Sora got to the floor as fast as he could, and then crawled to the nearest shelter from the shots; which was a couple of parked Humvee-like vehicles with guns on the back and top. His team, split up and went behind different vehicles, for cover as well, but one private tripped and had holes appear in him before he even landed on the floor, dead.

As Sora looked over his side he could see several dead buddies on the ground of the hanger bay, most of which were both Confederates and Federation. He could not bear to look at the lifeless bodies of those, theirs eyes still open wide, showing the pain and anguish that was in their eyes. He looked away and saw someone who was lying nearby, next to the wall, and to his great surprise, the guy was still breathing, but he had some serous wounds to the chest and his left arm. As Sora got a closer to the guy, he gasped, and then ran toward the person, at great speed and then started carrying him back to the safety behind the vehicle, before the laser machine gunners could spot him.

"FIRE, FIRE DAMN IT!" A private yelled, as his fellow soldier got shot several times in the chest.

"I NEED AMMO!" Another private yelled.

Finally he placed the guy down so he was leaning against the vehicle. Sora then through tear filled eyes yelled, "DAMN IT RIKU, ARE U OK?" He shook Riku, who was now acting like a lifeless body. "COME ON RIKU, DON'T DIE ON ME, DAMN IT!" and he pulled out a box that was marked with the medical sign on it. "JUST HANG ON MAN, JUST HANG ON!" and he opened it, and pulled out a spray like bottle which was marked with a sign saying spray for repairs to cuts and any type injuries. He quickly sprayed it all over the wounds that riku had.

"GOD DAMN IT, THIS IS SUICIDE MAN!" another private yelled in the back of a vehicle, before he ran toward one of his fallen comrades to apply some of the medical supplies to the soldier.

The spray, to Sora's surprise, began to heal the all the wounds in an instance and soon, Riku only looked like a guy who got hit by tomatoes, instead of energy rounds. "Ughhh," Riku moaned, before he began to come to.

"OH THANK GOD," Sora and he wiped away his tears before hugging Riku tight.

"OUCH, man calm down, its not like I'm dead you know!" Riku yelled before he pushed off Sora. "I'm not gay either so don't get any other crazy ideas, got it, man?" Riku said as he got out his pistol.

"Yeah, I know, sorry man, just I thought u were, man," Sora said as he let go of Riku.

"Well, I'm not am I?" Riku said back, "besides we got bigger problems, it seems," Riku continued.

"What?" Sora, said, still too gratefully to see his best friend still alive, to notice that his team was almost getting slaughtered while still engaged in the battle for the hanger bay. (The team had only lasted this long because of the medical supplies they raided, from the enemy's sick bay)

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" the yell from a private as he got shot in the leg and had to be dragged by a fellow soldier (who was still shooting off his Rifle) to behind a vehicle. That yell finally snapped Sora out of his daze, and got him back to reality, that was happening around him.

"OH, HOLY SHIT!" Sora yelled as he saw what was becoming of his team. Then as he tried to stand up, Riku pulled him back down as quickly.

"ARE U FUCKING CRAZY MAN, THERE ARE THREE LASER MACHINE GUNS GOING OFF ON US, YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF THEY DON'T HIT U IN THE HEAD TWICE OR SOMTHING!" Riku yelled as he finally got Sora down.

"DAMN, WERE PINNED THEN," Sora said with great anger, "UNLESS!" Sora's eye lit up, as he stared at the turrets on the enemy vehicles.

Riku looked toward the direction that Sora was looking at and saw what sora saw. "AHH, THAT WE CAN USE!" Riku concluded.

"OK THEN, HERES THE PLAN, U PROVIDE COVER FIR, WHILE I'LL CLIMB UP ONTO THE TURRENT, AND FIRE ON ALL THE THREE OF THE ENEMY POSITIONS." Sora proposed.

"WELL OK THEN, I'LL COVER YOUR ASS, BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO SAVE YOUR ASS IF YOU GE INTO TROUBLE," Riku said.

"I'm not," Sora said back calmly now.

As Sora slowly got up he saw that now more of the federation forces troops began to come through the hanger bay door. "JUST WHAT THIS PLACE NEEDED, REINFORCEM- ARRGGGGHH!" a private yelled as he discharged his SMG at the enemy gun position, only to get shot several times into the chest and arms.

"K, GO NOW!" Riku yelled as he got up quickly and shot 5 rounds at the enemy gunners.

Sora got up quickly climbed onto the vehicles back, and into the gunner's seat. He then looked at the controls, and their were a lot of buttons. "AWW CRAP, WHICH ONE POWERS THIS THING UP!" Sora yelled as he tried to look at the buttons.

"JUST PUSH RANDOM NUMBERS DAMN IT!" Riku yelled as he fired another two rounds at the gunners' location.

Sora then began pushing random buttons and kept going, "DAMN IT, ONE OF THESE WORK DAMN IT, WORK!" Sora cursed.

Riku finally ran out of rounds and then climbed to the seat where sora was. He looked then saw a big shiny button that said "power up". "DAMN IT SORA, U NUMBSKULL, CAN'T U SEE THE BIG SHINY BUTTON THERE!" Riku pointed as he smacked Sora behind the head with his other hand.

"OHHH, OUCH MAN!" Sora said as he pushed the power up button. The gun powered up and began to load in the first chain of energy clips. That got the attention of the machine gunners, and they began to slowly move their guns (which were still firing) toward the vehicle both sora and riku were in.

"SHOOT MAN, WHAT ARE U WAITING FOR, THE GRASS TO GROW?" Riku yelled at sora.

"THE AMMO STILL LOADING MAN, THIS SUCKS!" Sora yelled back.

The machine gun rounds were now 12 meters away from the vehicle.

Finally the ammo loaded, and the sound of a click, as the ammo became ready to fire.

"SHOOTT NOW DAMN IT, SHOOTT!" Riku yelled.

"GOT IT, I GOT IT!" Sora yelled and he grabbed the two gunner trigger controls and pulled both the triggers.

Over 100 laser round went at the locations the gunners were positioned. All the gunners were shot up, and they all fell in a heap.

"Okay now sora, u can let go of the trigger," riku said to sora, which was still shooting like heck. "Sora u can stop now," riku said again, and then finally when sora did not, riku smacked sora over the head again.

"OWWW, ohh sorry man, forgot that they were dead," Sora said, and as he stopped firing.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: U.S.S Venture Found:

The both of them climbed down from the vehicle's turret. Just then a Captain came running up to them. "Are u all that remains of the Centurion Squad?" he asked.  
"Yeah, we are," Riku answered.

"Well, good to see that you boys are still alive and that we did not make it here too late," the Captain said to riku and sora.

"We were just lucky I guess," Sora said.

"Lucky is right, now lets get this hanger bay door open and see if we can look down to the beach where the U.S.S Venture crashed," the Captain said, and he went and ordered a private into the control room.

Just then the private called back, "SIR, I think you might want to come up here and see this!"

The Captain went up along with sora and riku. They entered the control room and then the private pointed to something that was on a monitor screen. The lieutenant, Riku, and Sora's mouths opened and stayed opened. There on the screen was the U.S.S Venture, being bombarded by over twenty or so artillery, and tank, and infantry members from the Confederates. At the same time some areas on the ship were shooting back and then two enemy tanks burst into flames. (probably got hit by anti-tank weapons)

"Well we found, the U.S.S Venture," Sora said in a parched voice.

"More like what's left of her," Riku said.

"Damn that most be almost every enemy soldier on the whole island attacking the U.S.S Venture," Sora said as he took a closer look.

"So, what do you want us to do, sir?" the private asked the Captain.

There was a moment of silence as the Captain thought about this. Then finally he answered, "Get on the horn with the admiral, order him to send down an air strike on the enemy troops attacking the Venture, then when the areas clear, we'll then move in to aid, them, or mop up the remainder of the enemy troops."

There was another moment of silence after they said this.

"WELL LETS GET THE LEG UP MARINE!" the Captain yelled, and the private quickly ran out of the room.

The lieutenant then turned to Riku and Sora.

"I'll have you lead what's left of Zulu team, Riku, and Sora you will lead what's left of Charlie," the Captain said to Sora and Riku. "I'll lead the rest of the troops in, after we made sure that we have cleared the base of any enemy forces, so we don't get hit from behind us, got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Sora and Riku answered.

As the two turned to leave the private ran back up and then said while panting, "The admiral said that he's got a squadron of fighters on the way, they'll be bombing the enemy troops any minute now."

Slowly Riku and Sora took a look at the screen one last time to see enemy troops get blown up by a large squadron of fighters. Then the two walked out and into the middle of the hanger bay.

"Well, looks like we got to split up again, huh?" Sora said to Riku.

"Does seem so doesn't it?" Riku said back.

Then the two shook hands and Sora said, "Good Luck, and come back alive, ok?"

"Same to you too," Riku said back.

Then the two split up to begin to reorganize what remains of the Zulu and Charlie Teams, and wait till they had to be sent back into hell again.

Meanwhile, Back on board the U.S.S Norad.

Admiral Justin was standing against the wall as the Nurse cared for the slash across his forehead. All of the Sick Bay beds were currently full, and the floors as well, with wounded. The admiral had decided to stand in a corner and wait for to be the last one to be tended too, since there were more people in the sick bay who needed more help then he did. Their were people who had taken up the beds, and some were on the floor, and others were from the crippled frigate. Their were so many people, with bandages over their shoulders and heads. As he stood there he could not, but feel that all this was his fault that this was all happening because of him. But as soon as this thought came to mind, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Instead he stood there and kept the wounded company, until a nurse was finally able to take care of him.

Then all of a sudden the sick bay door opened up suddenly and an ensign came running in, he saluted the admiral and said while panting, "Sir, we just got a response from the first wave planet side sir, we have some casualty counts that are kind of high, but aside from that everyone is battle ready, sir!"

"That's good then, keep me posted," said the admiral, but before he could send him off, he said, "sir, we also have requested that we send in an air strike on some ground troops, that are attacking the crashed U.S.S Venture."

"What, they found the U.S.S Venture?" the admiral said with surprise.

"Uh, yes sir, they found it, but they report that they will lose her, if they don't get an air, strike to take out the enemy troops," the private continued.

"Well then, scramble up what ever fighters we still have and send them all at those Confederates and take them out," Justin said finally.

"Aye, sir!" the ensign said and he went off.

Then after a couple of minutes, in which that they had already treated the admiral's forehead cut, he was on his way back to the bridge. The intercom flared up and he heard the same ensign yell in it, "ALL PILOTS THIS IS A SCRAMBLE ALERT, WE NEED ALL PILOTS TO PREPARE TO ATTACK, REPEAT THIS IS A SCRAMBLE ALERT TO ALL PILOTS!"

The admiral then saw some pilots run pass him, and salute him as they passed, on their way to the hanger bay and their ships. In the hanger bay, the huge metallic doors slowly slide open and one by one, the fighters launched to strike at the enemy ground troops. The admiral finally reached the turbo lifts, and as they slid close he pushed for deck one the bridge. As the turbo lift was being sent to the bridge, he thought to himself, "I just hope that we come home safe after today."

Meanwhile back in the base in the hanger bay.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Sora, as he looked at what was left of Charlie team, there was less then 300 left standing, out of around 550, it was a large lost. Sora took a slight glance toward Riku who was now usher the remainder of Zulu team, (which there were only 410 out of 550 soldiers left) into a crowd, to plan out their attack.

"So, what's going on then?" a private asked.

"Well, we have found the location of the U.S.S Venture, it has just crashed landed on the beach a couple of clicks, outside those doors," Sora said as he pointed toward some huge doors, "They are taking a heavy beating from all the remaining Confederate troops, and are losing, our orders are to go out an assist them, after the air strike force hits the enemy first wiping most of the enemy out," sora continued. "Then we move in and mop up the mess, a simple tactical move, so let's not try and lose any people during this part of the mission, ok?" Sora asked the group.

"SIR, YES SIR!" the group said back.


End file.
